Shadow Foxes Meet YYH
by ShadowThiefGirl191
Summary: What happens if the YYH gang is sent on a mission and have to work with A bunch of Shadow Foxs. A whole bunch of insaneness thats what. (rated for curesing. Pairs inside. Frist Time posting a story so no flames. I suck at summerys and spelling)


AN: Hiya This is my first time posting a story in So It might be a little bad ok.

Meu (oc): ...

Shadow:... I know you have something to say I just know it

Lira(oc): um do you really want her to say anything?

Shadow: HELL NO!

Meu: Then why did you say it?

Shadow:...just shut up and start the fic.

Meu and Lira: OK let get this Fic movin! HERE IT IS ENJOY!

Disclaimer: me no own, you know sue ok :)

Shadow Foxes meet YYH

Chapter 1: The mission.

Yusuka as usual was pissed being sent on a mission by Koenma to save the world right after he and his team just got back from the previous one. "Damn that toddler is going to pay for this one." Yusuka mumbled looking out the window of the air plane. Shuichi was sitting next to him with a calm face as usual and Kuwabara was out like a light. Hiei being a little speed demon he was dashed into the top compartment where there hand held bags were before they closed them up. After hours of flying the voice came from the speaker waking everyone that was in a light sleep defiantly not including Kuwabara.

"We have no arrived in Vegas please fasten your seatbelt and put up your trays. Thank you." Said the pilot as the clicking of seat belts can be heard threw out the plane. The plane descended down wards as Yuska looked out the window and to the ground where there was a city. It was day so they can see everything. Once they landed Yusuka had to knock Kuwabara on the head to get him awake. They got out of the plane Hiei dashing out of the plane right after they opened the compartment and meet them at the pick up area which was surprising to them that he figured where it was.

"So where are the people who are suppose to pick us up?" asked Kuwabara."They should be here." said Shuchi looking around. There was someone, a driver more in fact holding up a white board with there names on it. "Over there." said Shuichi as he started to walk over to the driver. The rest fallowed. "Ah so you must be them huh." stated The driver. They nodded.

"My name is Knob and I will be your driver." the driver now name Knob stated. "I'm sorry can you wait just a minute we must wait for Toru." Said Nobu. "Did someone say my name?" said a boy from behind the driver. The boy was like around Shuichi's high and had black spiky hair with deep blue eyes, he also looked strong yet a little skinny. He wore a black shirt, Black baggy pants with black boots. "As master Toru." Said Nobu.

The boy now known as Toru nodded and looked at a bench to where a lump under a blue blanket was. "There still not up yet." Toru complained as her walked over to it. He poked it and it twitched slightly. His fist balled up and flew into the right side and a loud OW was heard. The blanket jerked away on the right side flew off reviling a young girl like one year younger then them or the same age. She was rubbing the side of her head in pain.

She had Black hair with silver bangs and her hair was layered and went up a little past her shoulders, shinning Blue/green eyes and pale creamy skin. She looked slime and flexible. She had on a black baggy collared shirt that stomped in them middle of her belly, black baggy pants with a silver chain and black vans skater shoes. "Danmit Toru are you trying to kill me? Its to early for this and that was soo not a veary nice wake up call. Danmit now my head hurts, I hate you." She ranted at Toru still rubbing her head.

Toru just laughed and ruffled her hair. "Man are you are a cranky ass bitch in the morning." Totu said. "Well I wouldn't be chewing you out if you didn't go and smack me upside the head." The girl answered standing up and starching. Nobu cleared his throat as the two teens looked at him and the other people behind him. "Master Toru, Miss Lira this are the gust Keonma sent." Said Nobu.

The girl now known as Lira and Toru raised on of there hand up and gave them a quick wave saying at the same time, "Hi." The Yu yu H group nodded. "Shall we go?" asked Nobu. Toru and Lira nodded as Lira turned around Woke up the person on still hiding under the blankets. A groan was heard as muffled words sounding like "Leave me alone" was heard.

"If you don't get up Toru will punch you." stated Lira in a monotone voice. The blanket jerked back and the person jumped up saying "I'm awake, I'm awake." The girl was shorter the Lira was. She had Hip high long raven hair with red tipped bangs, purple eyes and pale creamy skin. She was thin and kinda slim. She had on a black longs levee and a black skirt with long black boots.

Kuwabara leaned over to Yusuka and whispered into his ear, "Wow they must get goths." "Or maybe we like the color black." Came Lira's voice. Kuwabara and Yusuka jerked there heads over to Lira to find her standing in front of them arms crossed. Lira sighed and made her way out of the automatic sliding doors and over to Limo that. She opened the door and went in fallowed by, the girl in the black skirt which they have yet to catch her name,Toru and then them. Lira and The girl in the black skirt sat on one side,Toru on the other and finally the YYH group at the back.

Lira looked out the window to find the driver entering the passengers side up front. "Hey Toru, Meu the driver just took shotgun." Said Lira. The girl in the black skirt that was now known as Meu knocked on the black window that separated the front from the black. "Hey Nobu dude what ya doing up there?" she asked. The black window slowly slide down and the person in the drivers seat turned there head around and smiled. Toru, Lira and Meu jerked back and screamed. The scrambled the car door switch the locked clicked as soon as the reached it and the began jerking at the door yelling 'Let us out, Let us out' over and over again.

"Hi there my name is Tina and I will be your driver." Said the driver now known as Tina. Tine had Black hair that was short and Blue eyes. The black window slide up again as the sound of the limoe roaring to life was heard. The three that where at the car door scrambled back to there seat and the car zoomed off. To say the car ride was pleasant would be a total lie. The YYH group where safe and buckled in while the other three where bouncing around not having enough time to put on seat belts when the car stared to move.

Lira kept hitting her head ageist the roof of the car, Meu kept getting thrown to the floor on the limoe and Toru kept getting his face slapped into the window.

Ok Thats it I really hope you like it. This is my frist try after all. R&R plz.


End file.
